bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Choe Neng Poww
Who changed the name? Exdeath64 01:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Crap I 4got. I remember Whitestrike gave him/her the ok though, so it was a legitimate change.Renji Abarai 00:27, 13 April 2009 (UTC) poww's tattoo 1.)similar to neriel and ulquirra he'wears a green one. I believe this three are the only with this colour. Conspicuously is that all 3 have a very calm natur. 2.)I believe Poww's tattoo have to underline his religious nature. A circle inside a triangle should mean divinity in trinity. Don't know what the three parts of "his trinity" can be, mayby body-soul-spirit. Mayuri Kurotsuchi 14:39, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Just for the record. Neliel's tatoo isn't green, it's more like wine-color. And though in the anime, Ulquiorra's is green, the manga pictures the lines to be cyan or blue-green. And if you're going for the green color, Grimmjow's tattoo is green too, and so is Tesla's. Lia Schiffer 09:57, 29 April 2009 (UTC) hmm, you're right. my theory chrush down. Mayuri Kurotsuchi 23:40, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Similarities with Edrad Liones? I noticed that Poww has some similarities with Edrad Liones. They were both Fraccions, and the tallest of their respective groups, (though I'm not sure if Edrad was taller than Grimmjow). They both fought Ikkaku, and though Edrad was defeated by him, he would've won the battle, had Ikkaku not used his Bankai. Also, Ikkaku lost to Poww because he refused to show his Bankai. They're both the only ones of their respective groups whose masks don't resemble a helmet. Should this be added to the Trivia? Or maybe I'm the only one seeing those similarities. Lia Schiffer 09:57, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Think it's just a coincidence. No offence, but tbh do we really need to know that? TomServo101 10:12, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Not really. As I said in some other Talk page, they're not absolutely necessary facts, but they can be considered as interesting information. Just like the list of Arrancars with sword-like weapons post release, or the list of Espada-Shinigami counterparts. And of course it's just a coincidence, surely Tite Kubo won't come up with something like Ikkaku having the superpower to pick up fights with huge guys. As I noted, just some data that might be interesting to some people. Lia Schiffer 10:18, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Resurreccion kanji mistranslation 巨腕鯨 literally translates to giant, arm and whale, respectively, so I'd say that the entire kanji name is supposed to mean "Giant Armed Whale", or "Armed Giant Whale"/"Gigantic Armed Whale" (to avoid confusion with "Giant-Armed Whale"). If "Giant Whale's Arms" was the intended meaning, then it should've been 巨'鯨腕', not 巨'腕鯨'. MarqFJA 00:43, February 8, 2010 (UTC) The kanji of Calderón as "giant-armed whale" is correct, based on their order you cited. Adam Restling 11:19, March 24, 2010 (UTC) God and king When Choe was talking to Ikkaku about their god and king, was he referring to Aizen or Baraggan?--Xilinoc (talk) 19:07, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :Baraggan-- ::Thanks.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:14, January 4, 2013 (UTC)